My Immortal Idiocy
by SarcasticPenName
Summary: I guess you could call this another parody.


A/N: I'm jumping on the band wagon of parodying "My Immortal."

* * *

Her name was Trinity Raven Schizophrenia Elvira Manson. (Yes, she is Marilyn Manson's dog's mothers former owners gardeners best friends former step daughter.)

She had long, shiny, dandruff filled, midnight black hair that reached down to her waist- but she says the dandruff is /really/ glitter. She also has very pale pale skin- because she's a vampire, and piercing blue eyes. (We reckon she's an albino.). She's incredibly skinny, and although you can see her ribs and hip bones, she maintains she is not anorexic or bulimic. She is very 'gothic' and she's a satanist AND she's a purebred in Slytherin House at Hogwarts.

Today, she is wearing a tight black corset, with black ribbons on the edges, and very neat and shiny embroidery, with velvety feeling material, and it makes her look even unhealthily smaller then what she is, and it shows off alot of her black lace, very gothic bra. She is also wearing a black leather mini skirt and black fishnet tights, and very disturbingly noticeable black underwear. Not to mention her knew boots from Hot Topic- All the real gothic people shop at Hot Topic.

She has many scratches on her wrist, which she tells us are cuts because her parents died when she was two and a half, and that made her very very depressed so when she was three she started cutting and listening to MCR religiously in order to get away from her tough life living with her Aunt and Uncle who made her do her chores and baby sit her cousin.

Her hair looks as it normally does, cheaply dyed, and she is trying her hardest to walk sexily through the Great Hall. She sexily calls out to her table, who try their hardest to ignore then, then sexily waves to Harry Potter- who she seems to have nick named 'Vampire' for unknown reasons, then sexily puts her middle finger up at a few Ravenclaw students who were eating their toast and discussing Quidditch.

She took a seat next to Draco, and she batted her green eyelashes at him- Mascara. Draco nodded slightly, before returning to talking with Blaise. Trinity giggled and gave what she must have thought was a very sexy snort, and she began shrieking MCR as loud as possible, while the rest of the the table all winced and started making up excuses to leave the table. Eventually, she and her three other friends- Amy (Like Amy Lee) and Jewel (Real name Rachel) were the only ones left, and they got up to go cut classes and hang out in the Girls Bathrooms. There, they talked about how sexy Billie Joe is, and how they would catch the train back to London and go to Hot Topic because they need new leather mini skirts, and about how everyone here is a prep.

Then, they felt depressed, so they scratched their wrists and had a big sob fest, while Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey argued over who would go in and talk to the girls for what must've been the eightieth time this week

* * *

"Rain! Anima!"

Both girls jumped as lightening struck and an annoyed voice sounded, the laptop sliding off their laps as they whirled around to see a very annoyed Morgan, in her black pyjama's. Morgan tapped her foot, staring at both girls, huddled up on the couch, the laptop shining brightly and illuminating the room.

"Are you reading terrible fan fiction again!?" Morgan said, her tone accusing.

"No.." Rain started, uneasy.

"Then what are you doing?" Morgan snapped.

There was silence from both girls, and the rain outside spattered on the windows. Morgan strode over, glancing down at the laptop.

"You're parodying that weird fan fiction you read again, aren't you?!" Morgan said, both girls looking away. She frowned, reading the first few lines.

"Oh god, is this about that girl, the one who calls herself Ebony.." Morgan started, looking at both.  
"She spells it Enoby.." Anima murmured.

"Her real name is Susan.." Rain commented, and both her and Anima giggled quietly. Morgan rolled her eyes, and growled slightly at both girls.

"..Flee!" Anima shrieked, as both girls got up and fled for the stairs, Morgan hot on their heels, letting the laptop to rest on the couch.


End file.
